


forever

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by theivorytowercrumbles.





	forever

Weiss carries every day what her family has done. It is her yoke by which she works, churning over stripped soil to help it grow good seed.

Her partners (the shadows and lifelines that give perspective and point to the horizon) stand at her sides, walk with her, and Weiss has no fear that the furrows are true.


End file.
